Poison Manipulation
The power to manipulate poisons. Variation of Organic Manipulation. Also Called * Poison Bending/Control * Toxikinesis * Toxin Control/Manipulation * Toxokinesis * Venom Control/Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate poisons and poisonous substances. For the sake of clarity: poison, toxin and venom are terms for any substance that injures the health or destroys life when absorbed into the system: poison is the general word, toxin is a poison produced by an organism (plant, fungus, animal); it is especially used in medicine in reference to disease-causing bacterial secretions, venom is especially used of the poisons secreted by certain animals, usually injected by bite or sting. Applications * Death Inducement * Manipulate the properties of poison. * Infection * Necrosis Inducement * Pain Inducement * Paralysis Inducement * Poison Absorption * Poison Attacks * Poison Generation ** Acid Generation ** Acidic Poison Generation ** Goo Generation ** Miasma Emission *** Nerve Gas Generation * Poison Immunity * Move/lift poison. ** Toxikinetic Flight ** Toxikinetic Surfing * Toxikinetic Constructs Techniques *Poison Empowerment *Poison Mimicry *Poison Transmutation *Poisonous Aura *Toxic Area *Toxikinetic Combat *Venom Teleportation Variations *Esoteric Toxin Manipulation *Poison Embodiment *Poison Magic *Psychic Poison Manipulation Associations *Acid Manipulation *Cellular Disintegration *Chemistry Manipulation *Disease Manipulation *Dust Manipulation - poison dust *Healing Factor Nullification *Mineral Manipulation - mineral based poisons *Nuclear Manipulation - neutron poison *Oil Manipulation *Organic Manipulation *Plant Manipulation *Poisonous Bodily Fluids **Poisonous Blood **Poisonous Tears *Primordial Ooze Manipulation; advanced version *Radiation Manipulation - toxic radiation *Stinger Protrusion *Venomous Claws *Venomous Fangs Limitations *May be unable to create poison, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. *May lack Poison Immunity and Poison Absorption , making mistakes in manipulation harmful to the users as well. Known Users Gallery Sesshomaru's Poison Claws.jpg|Sesshomaru's (InuYasha) claws release deadly acidic poison which can melt flesh and virtually anything else very quickly and he can also spray the poison from his claws. File:Lily Secretion.JPG|Lily (Code:Breaker) can produce various poison and acids. Poison_Mist.jpg|Shizune (Naruto) breathing out Poison Mist. File:Cobradragonforce.jpg|Cobra (Fairy Tail) the Poison Dragon Slayer. Coco Poison Armor.gif|Coco (Toriko) can create and control various poisons, from paralysing to flesh-melting ones. Basilisk.jpg|Kagero (Basilisk) can produce poison when she is sexually aroused. Hazmat.jpg|Hazmat (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) Shadow_Mario.jpg|Shadow Mario (Mario) can use his Magic Paintbrush to produce toxic goo. Megatox.jpg|Megatox (Sonic the Comic) is composed of Mega Mack, a toxic pink chemical specifically designed to kill Sonic the Hedgehog, and can manipulate the substance at will. 194247-cc poison super.jpg|Green Knight (Castle crashers) Kobra.png|Arbok is one of many Poison-type Pokémon (Pokémon) 150px-Jeremy_Butterfree_PoisonPowder.png|Butterfree (Pokémon) Poison_Ivy_Render_PSD_jpgcopy.jpg|Poison Ivy (DC Comics) typhoid.jpg|Typhoid was able to poison with breath or physical contact (Elektra film) Annaberge_H.png|Annaberge (Valkyrie Crusade) is a demon that manipulates fire and poison, and can combine the two, making a poisoned fire. Poison_H.png|Poison (Valkyrie Crusade) manipulates a poison so powerful that it can damage souls. Reiju poison ingestion.jpg|Vinsmoke Reiju (One Piece) has vast poison based abilities, allowing her to generate poison, extract it out of people and neutralize it within herself. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Generation Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Toxic Ability Category:Common Powers